This invention relates to a process for production of refractories, more particularly to a process for producing refractories which have highly dense structures as well as high resistance to thermal spalling.
In refractories, although the density of the structure determines other properties such as the mechanical strength and the resistance to corrosion and errosion, those having a highly dense structure generally have a tendency to lack resistance to thermal spalling. Therefore, it has been an object of persons concerned in this line of industry to produce refractories which possess all of the above described desirable properties.
As a solution of the problems encountered in the refractory industry, the present invention has the objective of making possible the fabrication of excellent refractories as above described.
In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide excellent refractories which have highly dense structures as well as resistance to thermal spalling.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for producing excellent refractories which have all of the above described desirable properties, which process comprises building up secondary particulates as the raw materials for such refractories and limiting the particle size composition of the raw materials to a specified range.